Guardian (character)
} |name = Guardian |image = NPC-Guardian.jpg |px = 270px |title = Disciple |gender = Male |class = Warrior |race = Human |location = The Gauntlet |voice = Lloyd Sherr |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Heroes of Dragon Age }} The Guardian is a disciple of Andraste. He has remained alive for centuries, and will not abandon his guard until the Tevinter Imperium is destroyed. Background The Guardian was among the first Disciples of Andraste to watch over the temple and prepare the way for pilgrims to honor Andraste. He also tells of how the disciples turned into a dragon cult because of an ancestor of Kolgrim who saw himself as a new prophet. Those who disagreed were slain except the Guardian who draws his power directly from the Urn of Andraste. Involvement . Questions to the Warden If the Warden is: * Human Noble - The Guardian will ask if The Warden still regrets leaving Teyrna Eleanor Cousland (the Human Noble's mother) behind. The Warden can respond that it was necessary or still regrets, which minorly affects the dialogue later with the spirit known to the Warden. * City Elf - The Guardian will ask if The Warden feels guilty that Shianni could not be reached in time to stop her being attacked. * Dalish Elf - The Guardian will ask if The Warden failed Tamlen by leaving him to his fate in the cavern. * Mage - If you choose to double-cross Jowan in the opening scene, The Guardian says that by betraying Jowan to Irving, the Warden nearly got Jowan killed and cost him the one thing that mattered to him: Lily. The Guardian asks whether the Warden regrets having failed Jowan by betraying Jowan's trust. However, if you helped Jowan, he will ask The Warden whether they think they have done enough to help Jowan. * Dwarf Commoner - The Guardian will ask if you regret leaving your sister Rica and mother behind in the slums of Orzammar. * Dwarf Noble - The Guardian will ask you if you still regret killing your brother Trian (if you decided to kill him). If Bhelen was the one who killed Trian (caused by refusing to confront Trian in the conversation with Bhelen) then the Guardian will ask if you believe that you failed Trian. Questions to Companions * Alistair - The Guardian will ask if he regrets not being able to protect Duncan and shield the final blow from him. Alistair believes he should have been the one who died, not Duncan and everything would have been better. * Dog - The Guardian does not acknowledge Dog in any way. It could be interpreted that Dog is the only teammate with no regrets. * Leliana - The Guardian will tell Leliana that the Maker only spoke to Andraste and not anyone else. He sees that she made up the vision for attention, which made her different from the other brothers and sisters, even though it was negative attention. Leliana will deny this and claim her vision was real. * Morrigan - She will refuse to answer any of the Guardian's questions, which the Guardian respects. * Oghren - He cuts off the Guardian before he can complete his question and readily expounds on his regrets. He tells of his regret that he couldn't save Branka, his house, or his honor as a warrior. Because of this, he knows that he has worn out his welcome in any Dwarven community so the only option left was to leave for the surface in the company of the Grey Warden. * Shale - The Guardian can see that Shale's very existence is a test of the Golem's will and courage. The Guardian does not ask Shale any questions, but tells Shale that he respects it. * Sten - The Guardian knows that Sten murdered a family, and asks Sten whether he thinks he failed his people by allowing Qunari to be seen in that light. Sten replies that he has never claimed not to have failed (and gives +2 approval at the end of the dialogue). * Wynne - The Guardian will ask Wynne if she is really sincere in her beliefs. She is the party's wisest companion and often offers advice to The Warden. He asks if she is merely parroting the beliefs of the Circle and the Chantry. Wynne explains that she does doubt at times; only a fool would be completely certain of himself. * Zevran - The Guardian asks Zevran if he regrets any of his assassinations, and begins to ask about one in particular. Before The Guardian can go into detail, Zevran cuts him off, says that he does regret it and refuses to comment further. }} Quotes * (When the Warden informs that the Tevinter is not as powerful as it used to be) "Ah... is it not? Then perhaps this is the beginning of the end..." * "Our Andraste has gone to the Maker's side. She will not return. The dragon is a fearsome creature, and they must have seen her as an alternative to the absent Maker and His silent Andraste. A true believer would not require such audacious displays of power." * "There is suffering in your past - your suffering, and the suffering of others." * the end of the Gauntlet "You have been through the trials of the Gauntlet. You have walked the path of Andraste, and like Her, you have been cleansed. You have proven yourself worthy, pilgrim." Trivia * Oghren theorizes that the Guardian's unnaturally long lifespan is due to the large amount of lyrium that Oghren can sense in the mountain. Gallery Guardian of the Urn HoDA.png|Tier progression of the Guardian in Heroes of Dragon Age Guardian (Character) HoDA.jpg|The Guardian in Heroes of Dragon Age References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Andraste Category:Disciples of Andraste Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters